


Cookies and (Ice) Cream

by countryqueer



Series: Prompts of Castlemas [2]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: 12PromptsofChristmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer
Summary: Alexis and Kate bond over cookies.For 12 Prompts of Christmas - Cookies
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Alexis Castle
Series: Prompts of Castlemas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cookies and (Ice) Cream

“So, which kind of cookies do you want to make?” Kate asked Alexis who was flipping through a recipe book.

“I don’t know. But they have to be decorated!”

Kate hesitated a bit. “I may have a recipe you’d like. It’s for sugar cookies. And we could put sugar frosting and those little decorations you have on it.”

“Sounds good,” the redhead said. She grabbed her tablet from the kitchen island. “What’s it called?”

“Oh, we don’t need to look it up. I’ve made it so many times, I know it by heart.”

“Great. What do we need?”

Alexis started taking out all the ingredients and tools they’d need in the process. Kate cleared the island and turned on the oven to preheat. They mixed the ingredients as per Kate’s instructions and then put the dough in the fridge, giving them time to clean up the small mess they made.

“Hey, Kate,” Alexis started asking while drying the bowl Kate handed her. “Where did you get the recipe from?”

Kate’s hands froze, hand and sponge half inside the whisk in the bubbly sink. She took a big breath in. “It’s my mom’s,” she admits. “We’d make these cookies at least two or three times every holiday season since before I can remember.”   
  
She finished cleaning the utensil and gave it to Alexis. “She taught me how to bake and cook. She always let me decorate the cookies too. But judging from the pictures from when I was in kindergarten, that wasn’t her brightest idea.” She laughed a little and Alexis joined in.

“I’m sure my dad has a bunch of pictures of me like that as well.”

Kate nodded. She’s sure he did have those. Probably an entire picture book full of them.

“It was kind of a tradition,” Kate continued. “My mom would kick my dad out of the house and we’d spend the entire afternoon baking and decorating. Then, at the end of the day, my dad would come home with a big tub of ice cream and we’d just have cookies and ice cream for dinner.” She had a wistful smile of nostalgia on her face. Recalling happy memories like these always made her feel close to her mom again.

“You must miss that a lot. I don’t think I ever shared anything like that with mom.” Alexis stared at her feet. When she looked back up at the older woman, she saw a couple unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Who knows if it was because of her own memories of because of the sadness she felt for the young woman in front of her.

“I haven’t baked these cookies in a long time.” Kate shook her head to clear it of the sad feelings. “Well, I did try a couple years back, but I couldn’t bring myself to decorate them.”

Alexis nodded in understanding.

“This has been a lot of fun, though.” She pointedly looked at her, glad the statement could bring a small smile to the girl’s face again.

“Thank you for sharing.” Kate didn’t know if Alexis had meant the recipe or the story. Probably both.

For the rest of the day, they took pleasure in cutting out the shapes of the cookies and carefully watching them bake to perfection. They were just about to finish decorating the last batch when Castle walked through the door, two large paper bags in hand.

He walked over to the kitchen and emptied the contents from the bag. He had bought everything needed for a sundae buffet. He presented them the marshmallows, the different types of sauces, the sprinkles, and of course the four flavours of ice cream.

He whispered to Kate as he walked past her to put the ice cream in the freezer. “Alexis texted me to bring it. Hope it’s okay.”

She gave him a small nod and kissed his cheek.

That night, they had the most delicious dinner. And, the next morning, the tin of cookies she had put on the corner of her desk had disappeared into the boys’ bellies faster than the speed of light.


End file.
